White Horse
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: "Wasn't it enough fun when you broke me the first time. Why are you back?" Ryoma yelled "Because I need to sweep the Princess off her feet." Atobe replied "Stupid Monkey King"
1. At the Beginning

* * *

8/01/2009: Hey every one this is an edit as the banner I wanted made for this story is done.

so thanks Skiyomi.

Here it is just take out the spaces.

http:// i586 . photobucket . com / albums / ss304 / BlueFlame_05 / 2zqufyqjpg . png?t = 1249180980

also it's in my profile.

enjoy.

* * *

Ryoma's View

* * *

I never saw him till I came to Japan.

That might be the best thing I was given for coming here.

That Stupid Monkey King…

I never thought that I would love him.

But I never thought he would have the same feelings for me.

Maybe being the Prince has its rewards…

If I get to keep my King.

* * *

Keigo's View

* * *

That brat.

Why is it that I somehow have feelings for him again.

But even if he's like a thrill ride he has many things that few know about him.

Ore-sama being one of those few.

One. He cuddles whenever he is asleep

Two. His favorite color is Silver

Those two are Ore-sama's favorite things that he knows.

I let you figure out why.

* * *

Both

* * *

It's so strange that we got together but I think everything will be fine.

Because we seam to always know whats on the others mind.

I like us this way and hope nothing will ever change.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

White Horse Banner at http:// i586 . photobucket . com / albums / ss304 / BlueFlame_05 / 2zqufyqjpg . png?t=1249180980

**Do I look like I own PoT

* * *

**

* * *

Ryoma was very happy today the reason behind this was that Keigo was taking him out for dinner.

That to him was one of the best things that he got to do with his boyfriend.

This was what he lived for in his life.

Times where he wasn't the pillar, a time that he could just be Ryoma and no one else.

Then as he turned the corner he saw something that made tears come to his eyes.

* * *

Atobe was shocked with what was happening.

He knew he had always held feelings for Jiroh but why now did he make his move on him.

Now when he was with Ryoma.

Was there a god up there that just wanted to tear him apart?

"So your answer Atobe- Kun'" Jiroh asked.

"Ore-sama will not cheat on Ryoma and you know that Jiroh." Atobe said while turning on his heels ready to leave.

"Just let me forget please Atobe-kun." Jiroh begged while grabbing Atobe's arm stopping him from leaving.

Life was just being a bit unfair to the young Atobe that day.

"Why should I help you?" was the unanswered question that was left ringing in the air.

As two bodies intertwined in a dance of lips.

Atobe opened his eyes for 5 seconds and their he saw Ryoma with tears flowing down his face.

As Midnight blue meet molten gold, Ryoma turned and fled the scene.

* * *

Ryoma was in pure tears he couldn't believe that Keigo could do this to him.

"Stupid Monkey King, Stupid me for falling for him in the first place." He muttered to himself.

As the tears started to roll down his face the skies felt a bit of pity and cried for this poor lost soul that had come to where they were.

Ryoma felt as his salted tears meet with the warm rain.

He felt as if his heart was ripped from him chest.

As if he were dead.

And maybe for now he did want that more than anything in the known world.

Ryoma then remembered some of his sisters lyrics for a song that he dearly thought fit in for this moment.

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to "

He took a breath as the tears came rolling down streaking his face his voice soft but full of everything he felt right now.

Hurt, lost, betrayed, and most of all…

Alone.

"As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you"

He thought of how Keigo looked as he kissed someone else.

Someone who was not Echizen Ryoma.

"Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid boy, I should have known  
I should have known"

'Yes,' he thought 'yes I should've known.'

Buzz Buzz Buzz

His cell vibrated in his pocket.

He flipped it open and read.

"Nee Ryo you want to spend some time with me.

For some reason I think you are hurting so here I am.

I got you a plane ticket and you'll be here in the states in 3 days.

See ya soon,

- Ryona"

With that he smile knowing Nee-chan would be able to help him.

And his twin would know what to do and if he should even do anything.

* * *

Atobe was in shock.

Ryoma had seen the kiss that had happened with him and Jiroh.

Now that was not a good thing for the young man.

He had pushed Jiroh away and tried running after Ryoma but by then the Brat had been long gone.

Atobe now thought that he needed help witch in why he quickly pushed 3 on his cell and waited for the answer.

"Moshi Moshi."

Came from the other end in a low deep voice.

" Ore-sama needs your help."

* * *

Yes I'm here.

I left it with this big cliffhanger.

Please Reveiw.


End file.
